My Dream About K Characters (literally)
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Title explains it. I dreamt about K characters. Me serious here. Anyways, it's about myself AKA: my persona or just really me finding 5 characters of K in my house. SaruXMeXYata or SaruXOCXYata whatever you prefer. T for cursing and perverted stuff and maybe something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yosh~! I decided to make another K Project fanfic because I had a very awesome dream last night that I would like to share to you all. It was so awesome that I woke up really late today~! Read on, desu~!**

I woke up at midnight, in need of hot chocolate. I went down the stairs and found the door to the baking area and guest place open. I hurriedly and quietly went up, got my gun, and went back down. I quietly slipped into the darkness and heard voices near the guest area.

"What do you mean you don't know where we are?!"

"Shush! The people living here are sleeping and they may think that we're robbers or something."

"You're HOMRA. Of course they'd think you're robbers. You're a gang."

"Shut up, monkey! You came from us too!"

Dafuq?! Those voices totally sound like the certain people I know. I took a deep breath and opened the lights.

"Holy shit." I said, eyes widening. There, on the couch, sat Suoh Mikoto, Kusanagi Izumo and Munakata Reisi. Leaning on opposite sides of the wall and glaring at each other were Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki. "Oh mah gawd."

"Oi, who are you?" Misaki demanded glaring at me with a slight pink. Must be the girl complex. Cute, but scary… I slightly shook with fear as he kept advancing on me.

"Misaki." Izumo warned the redhead.

"Y-You guys are in m-my house…." I stuttered. "I-I was going downstairs and I found the d-door open and I heard you guys, so I opened the l-lights…."

"H-Hey, Izumo…? C-could you pinch me lightly? I want to know if I'm not dreaming…" I told the dirty blonde. He went over and did as I told him. They were still there. "You guys are real. Impossible!"

"Yeah. We are real!" Misaki said, glaring at me more.

"Hey! You can't blame me for acting like this! You guys are from an anime for Satan's sake!" I snapped at him.

"Anime? Us?" Reisi asked.

"Yeah. You're from the anime called K Project." I replied.

"What time is it?" Mikoto said.

"Uhm… Maybe one something in the morning, why?" I asked.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"So, you guys obviously need a place to stay." I said. "There are two guest rooms and my own room. Ugh… Mikoto and Reisi can stay in the guest rooms. Oh! Izumo can stay in my uncle's old room. Which leaves… Saru and Misaki in… my room."

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Izumo and Reisi said.

"No problem. I just need some help with the cooking, though." I said.

"I can help you." Reisi said.

"Thanks~!" I exclaimed. "So, I'll give you a tour later on when we wake up along with explanations. Let me lead you to your rooms now."

I lead the group downstairs to the second floor. We passed through the hallways and arrived at my uncle's room. "Here's the room, Izumo-kun. I can call you that, right?"

"Of course you can. But you haven't told us your name yet." Izumo said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's Miharu Maimi Okumura, but you can just call me Miharu or Haru or something." I replied with a smile. He went inside and we moved on.

We then arrived at the guest rooms. "So, these two rooms are connected by one bathroom. You guys have to take turns, ok? And seeing as you're the Blue and Red Kings, please do not make a mess. I don't wanna waste money on unnecessary things."

"Hn." Mikoto said which most likely meant yes.

"Of course." Reisi replied which is a more understandable answer unlike someone's.

So, I led the two hotties, A.K.A.: my crushes in K, to my room. I didn't really have a choice since the other rooms are already used. We went up and arrived at the third floor. I opened the door to the living room and opened the door to my room.

My room had orange walls, a nice view, has the passageway to the roof, has an aircon (well, all the rooms have aircons), beige floor, some cabinets, tables, books, a blue-coloured bed with blue pillows and…. s-stuf-ftoys…

"Th-this is my room." I told them. I only have one bed, so I guess… we have to…. share." I then shivered. Cold… "So… who gets what side of the bed?"

"Left." Saru said.

"Right." Misaki said.

"So I'm in the middle…?" I said. They blushed lightly and I placed the stufftoys in a cabinet. I put the pillows side by side and… "Oh. I only have two…."

"We could share." they said at the same time then glared at each other.

I pretended to not notice and covered myself with the blanket. They got in as well and I blushed. I am having perverted thoughts right now. Want me to spell it out for you. T-H-R-E-E-S-O-… I think you know the rest. Yes, I am a pervert! I wholeheartedly thank my best friends for giving me this unique… thing. I shivered again. Damn, not even the blankets can give me warmth (perverted~). Both of them seemed to notice. They hugged me on each side. Ahh~, still perverted. "Thanks, guys." I muttered before going to dreamland~.

**Me: There's more to this so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, I awoke to see the both of them hugging me. I then remembered the events last night and mentally squealed with delight. It's not every day that you get to see or LIVE with your favourite characters from one of your favourite anime!

"Saru, Misaki, it's time for me to cook breakfast." I told them. They stood up and yawned. "There's a bathroom outside in case you need to use it. I'll fetch you guys later after cooking, ok? But, I have to change first."

I got some clothes and went out to the bathroom to change. After wards, I went down to cook. …What will I cook?... I know! Fillet mignon! Thank you, Xanxus-sama for giving me an awesome idea! In case you don't know who he is, he is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, one of my favourite animes. Tsuna is soo adorable and TYL!Xanxus is hot~! A-Anyways, back to the topic. I made the fillet mignon and placed it on the dining table. I then got some of my brother's old clothes to give to the others. I went to Izumo-kun's room first. I knocked on the door. He opened it and gave me a smile. "Good morning, Miharu-chan!"

"Morning, Izumo-kun! I have some clothes for you!" I said, handing him some. "Go change and I'll come back after giving these to the others."

"Ok. Thanks, Miharu-chan~!" he said, closing the door gently.

I then knocked on Mikoto's door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Here. Clothes." I told him. I gave it to him and went inside. "Imma get Reisi, ok? Change now while I'm gone." I passed through the bathroom and knocked on the other door. "Reisi!"

He opened it and said, "Morning."

"Morning. Some clothes for you to you wear." I said, doing what I did to the others. "If you change fast, please do. We're about to eat breakfast."

I went outside and found Izumo waiting for me. "Hi!"

"Hey. Mikoto-san and Munakata taking a long time?" he said.

"Yep." I replied, trying to not get perverted.

Pretty soon, both of them went out and I led them to the dining room. "Sit wherever you want. I'm gonna get Misaki and Saru. The breakfast is a surprise~! If you want water, just get a glass at the cabinet over there and of course you know how to use a water dispenser! I'm gonna go buy wine later."

I went upstairs and went inside my room. I found Misaki staring at my ripstick. If you don't know what it is, it's like a waveboard but it's bigger. If you don't know what a waveboard is, it's like a skateboard but it's self-propelled, just like the ripstick. If you don't know what a skateboard is, go Google it, stupid! Anyways, he was staring at it. "Misaki, it's time to eat. Where's Saru?"

"Bathroom." Misaki replied walking towards me. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Saru! Open up!" He did not respond and just went outside. His face was flustered for some reason. Curiosity got the best of me and I went inside to check. And I found one of my underwear there that I hand-washed when there was a brownout. Shit…

"L-Let's just go downstairs." I said, turning red. Misaki swiftly checked and blushed as well.

As we arrived at the dining room, we found the three of them chatting about some stuff and stared at us as we entered. I sat on a chair and they sat beside me.

"Why are all three of you so flustered~?" Izumo asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Misaki, Saru, and I growled.

"Hehe~, I'll find out soon." Izumo said.

I stood up and placed the fillet mignon on the table and we began to eat.

"So, any ideas on how you got here?" I asked.

"Nope." Mikoto said.

"I see… Guess you'll be staying here then!" I said, munching on the food. Oh, Xanxus~! Scratch that. Xanxus ain't here.

"Oh, we wouldn't wanna impose." Izumo and Reisi said.

"It's fine, really! It's not like I'm going to use up a lot of money while you guys are here. This just reminds me of my friends coming over." I said, taking a sip of water.

"Well, if you say so." Izumo said.

We were silent for a long time. I made a farting noise using my hands and we burst into laughter, except Mikoto who chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I just felt like breaking the awkward silence~!"

"How did you do that?!" Misaki asked clearly amazed. What was amazing about farting sounds, you ask? PRANKING! Yeah, I'm a boy in some ways.

"I agree with him. I'm gonna use that on Seri." Reisi said.

"Maybe some other time." I replied with a smile.

After eating, I taught them how to control the TV that we had, and they began watching themselves. "OH MY GAWD! It's the replay of K Project, I almost forgot~!"

We all took a seat. Mikoto on one sofa, Reisi on another, Izumo, Saru, and Misaki on the last sofa. I sat on the "hand" of the sofa beside Saru. I sang along to the opening song "KINGS" by angela. It was funny watching their reactions~! As I watched the first episode, Saru put an arm around my waist and dragged me to his lap. "S-Saru…!" Fortunately, Misaki did not see or hell shall begin. Misaki was concentrating on himself. I blushed as Saru wrapped his arms around me. He was smirking and I think I was about to have a nosebleed. How seductive can this hot and seductive guy get?! He smirked more at my reaction and pulled me closer to him. He placed his head on my left shoulder and the contact was really making me want to have a nosebleed. I was wearing a really really short sleeved shirt and was only wearing a mini skirt. Thank Kami that he's not perverted like Izumo. …Or is he?

And so we watched.

**Me: How da ya like that?! Don't worry! There's more to my awesome dream! I'll update tomorrow, April 13!**

**Saru: I hope you do~!**

**Me: I also want an older brother. If only… But that's impossible unless my mother can give birth to him like that. …Or can she?**

**Misaki: Maybe. But I don't wanna be your brother.**

**Me: Of course you don't.**

**Mikoto: … R&R. Just make those three shut up. *seductive face***


	3. AN!

**Me: Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I'll be posting sometime after I finish whatever THEY are forcing me to do. MY schedule is SO packed. Blame the family and their trips. We're leaving everyday! Ugh… I need freedom. So, I'll move chapter 3 and post it on April 18, the very day when K will premiere yet again on Animax at 6:00 pm just so ya know. 3 days from now, mark your calendars and fall in love all over again with them! *coughwhoeveryoulovecough***


End file.
